Stranger (Carl Grimes)
by Smarieh15
Summary: Stranger /'strānjer/ noun - a person who does not know, or is not known in, a particular place or community. Charlotte is trying to survive this dead world. When she gets taken in by a group, she thinks it will get better. But will it?
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongChapter One/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I was hiding in a small house, never going out because of the eaters. I barely moved. I made my bed next to the pantry which was stocked with food. My bag was always ready if I had to leave. My family died at the hands of each other. I'm alone in this world. My bag has clothes, water purification tablets, some food, rope, a blanket, small pillow, compass, map, flashlight, silencer, ammo, standard pistol, socks, boots, phone charger, head phones, phone, book, journal, glasses. I was reading, as always, the only book I got from home, the hunger games series in one book. Suddenly the front door was bust open. I gasp in fright and grab my things and hiding in the pantry./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Check for food." I hear a raspy voice say. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I curse in my head for hiding in a obvious place. The door opens and I see a man with a crossbow. My eyes glance at his, then to the crossbow. I start to shake in fright, tears running down my cheeks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Please don't kill me," I beg. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He puts his crossbow to the side. He crouches down to my level./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'm not going to hurt you, whats your name?" He asks gently./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Charlotte," I whisper./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'm daryl. We have a safe place to come to. But we have to ask you some questions," he says./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I nod, "Yes. Ok ask away." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He stands up and offers a hand. I put my backpack on which had everything but my book and gun in it, and take his hand to help me up./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""How many people have you killed?" He asks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""One. A man who was beating up my step dad." I answer, my mind flashing images of the man over my step dad, choking him until he was almost purple./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""How many dead people have you killed?" He asks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I cringe, "Four. My family turned and I had to shoot them or I wouldn't be here."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He asks finally, "Why?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I answer truthfully, "To protect the ones I love and to protect myself from others."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He nods, "Come on."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I smile and follow him out. There is a motorcycle and a truck parked outside./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You can ride with me." He says, walking to the motorcycle./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I nod, this is my way out, so i take it. I wrap my arms tightly around him as he rides off fast. His body vibrates with laughs as I clutch him tighter. The car is behind us./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"We come up to a prison. The gates open, a woman opens them by a pulley system. She looks at me while we drive up to the main group of buildings. Daryl parks his bike and I get off on wobbly legs. I straighten up and grab my bag, which was in the car. I hear the main gates rust open and a horse comes in, a woman controlling it. Two people emerge from the fields, a man and a boy with a hat on./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Who are they?" I ask, staring at them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""The girl is Michonne, the man is Rick, and the boy is Carl." He says, pointing to them beside me./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I put my bag on my shoulders as he leads me inside cell block D./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I get one of the top cells, one bunk bed that is bare, a sink that doesn't work, and a pole that is the 'closet'. He hands me a bed roll. I unwrap it on the top and make my bed on the top. I fold my clothes and put them in a small cardboard box that is my 'dresser'. Another small cardboard box is where I put my ammo, gun, silencer, and my phone stuff, my book, my journal and my socks and boots. I take my black square framed glasses and push them to the bridge of my nose, I put my hair in a high ponytail, my wavy hair becoming frizzy and ugly in the heat. I take off my blue jean button up shirt to reveal my baggy white tee. Im wearing dark blue jeans and my black tennis shoes. I step out of my room and walk down to the dining hall./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I wait in line to get food, some kind of meat from the aroma in the air around us. Its barbecue. I turn it down and take an apple from a nearby orchard the group found. I turn to the mass of tables. I'm the outsider, the stranger. I pick the corner table in the back, empty. I rotate the reddish yellowish apple in my hand, a honey crisp, small compared to average size. I set the apple down in front of me and twiddle my thumbs, staring at them. I wish I brought my book./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hello." I hear./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"My eyes snap to brown ones behind glasses. I wave slightly. He takes a seat across from me./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You're Charlotte right?" He asks. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I nod./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He smiles, "Good. Want me to show you around?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I shrug and stand up, taking the apple./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""This is the dining area. Three meals a day. We all live in cell blocks C and D. The tombs have cells as well. We have a library. The fields are the gardens. We can go down to the gardens now."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I follow him down to the edge. Carl and some other kids are down there./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""They had names when they were alive. They're dead now."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"A blond girl says, "No they're not. They're just different."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I scoff loudly and raise my eyebrows at the girl./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You have something to say?" She snaps at me./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I stride over and stand inches away, gripping the collar of her jacket. I hiss in her ear, "The only thing that will be different is when they tear your skin right off, blood gushing out as you scream and cry helplessly as more come to tear you apart and not have a second thought, would you name it then?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"She shakes her head no./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Then don't name them," I push her away with such a force that she trips and stumbles. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I glare at her as she runs away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Why did you do that?" Another blonde girl asks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Why are you asking?" I snap back./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Because she is my sister." She retorts./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Does that matter to me? Not at all," I snarl at her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"She turns away and asks the other two, "Are two coming to story time?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The boy in glasses nods while carl says, "It's for kids."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"She huffs and leaves. Glasses boy leaves after that, leaving me with Carl./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I walk off to my room and grab my gun, phone and earphones./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I stop a girl with brown hair, "Can you show me where the library is?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"She nods, "A bookworm?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I smile at her. She leads me downstairs in C block./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""This is the tombs. Take a right. Its the second door on the left." She instructs, pointing down the long hallway./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I can see a white spray painted arrow pointing right. Half screwed in lightbulbs hang above me, saving electricity for when it gets dark. My gun is in my belt holster, ready if I need it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I hear a soft woman's voice echo into the hallway, "Today we are talking about knives. How to use them, how to be safe with them, and how they could save your life."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"As I start to walk towards the voice, I see Carl run out and the voice stop talking. I sneak inside the doorway past the man and go to the fiction aisle. I glance and see a group of kids and an older woman with a shirt grey haircut./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Go on." I say softly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Alright, as I was saying before..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I tune her out and scan the book spines. Out dated is what I describe them. Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Secret Garden, etc. I take the Secret Garden and head to a small table by the door. I plug my headphones in and play 'Atlas' By Coldplay./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"(A/N: I know its recent music, but since its fiction and my story I'm putting new music, just pretend its old music)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I love the piano in this. I tried playing it, but my hands are too small to reach a full octave. I was born a month premature, so I'm petite./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"'When Mary Lennox was sent to Misselthwaite Manor to live with her uncle everybody said she was the most disagreeable-looking child ever seen. '/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I smile, a misfit as the main character is always a good sign that it is a good book. Coldplay drowns out the woman's lecture to the children. I spend the rest of the afternoon in the library, reading the book and listening to music./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Supper is ready." I hear it, but ignore it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Someone taps my shoulder. I wave them off and flip the page, eager to read more./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"It's already dark when I go back to bed. I shut my door securely and get a granola bar from my bag. I close the curtain that was there before and change into my black leggings and soft blue sports bra. I set my glasses on the side next to me if I need to use them in the night. I toss a bit, but finally fall into sleep./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: justify; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

I wake up to gun shots.

"The hell?" I mutter, jumping down from the top bunk and moving the curtain to the side.

A walker has its arms through the bars, trying to grab me. I get my gun and shoot it once in the head. I tighten my messy ponytail, put a dirty shirt on, and slide the door back. I peek out and shoot more walkers, as everyone arounds here calls them that, blood splattering on me.

"Is everyone ok?" I hear Rick say.

"I cleared it up top!" I call down.

I double check each cell and kill any extra walkers I missed. I go back to my cell and slip into my tennis shoes and grab some shorts. I walk downstairs.

"Where can I wash this shit off?" I ask.

"In the shower stalls," He replies, pointing behind me.

I turn and walk to it, closing a curtain in the back. I grab a cloth and get it wet, scrubbing the blood off my arms and stomach. I take off my leggings and slip on my short shorts. New blood stains my shirt. I leave the cloth on the tiled floor. I walk back upstairs and change, tugging on a dark green tee with ripped dark blue jeans. I put on my socks and boots. My belt holster with my gun is on and my glasses against the bridge of my nose.

I grab some slices of bread with butter and honey and an apple, and sit down with the other survivors. Nervous chatter buzzes around. I just eat my bread. I walk down to the field after I finish, because I don't talk to anyone and I was bored. I stare at the cluster of walkers, then at the wooden crosses in the other field. I sit down in the grass and watch them. The tall grass hides me from anyone, and I enjoy it.

"Are you ok?" I hear from behind me.

"I'm fine," I respond.

Carl sits beside me. I sniffle.

"Are you crying?" He asks.

"No. Allergies." I snap at him.

He sighs.

"We lost a lot of people today. There is a virus going around. The kids and old people need to be quarantined right now," he says.

"Go pack up." He adds, then leaves.

I run and pack my things, heading to Maggie, who I found in front of cell block C.

"Where do I go?" I ask.

"Over there, the offices," she points to the left.

I walk over and go to the second floor. A door is open, probably where to go. The two blonde girls are there, plus some other kids and a baby. I mentally groan and go to a corner where there is a window, dirty, but filters in sunlight none the less. I take out my book and start where I left off.

"Will you read to us?" I hear a kid say.

"No. Now be quiet please," I say, waving them off and turning up the volume.

I stop reading, getting slightly bored. I'm the oldest in here, the other blonde teen was with the baby in another room, getting it to sleep. The kids were talking quietly.

"We should probably rest right now," I announce.

There is only 4 of them. The two blondes and two brunettes. 3 girls and one boy.

"Why? You aren't the boss of us," I hear a familiar voice say.

I groan mentally and explain in a calm voice, "I'm the oldest one in here and I'm the one who has a gun and knows of different ways to kill a person. Understand?"

She shuts up.

"Names." I order.

"I'm mikah, this is my sister Lizzie. Those two are Molly and Luke," she points to the other two.

"Alright. Mikah, Lizzie, Molly, Luke. There is a virus going around. I want everyone spread apart and wearing bandanas over their mouths. Don't touch anyone and don't touch the door or anyone else's things. Now pick out a spot and set up your beds, then rest," I instruct.

They act fast and soon go to sleep.

I tiptoe outside and sit against the wall outside the door with my silenced gun and phone with an earphone in one ear. I hear voices. It's an old man with a limp and Carl. They turn to me as I catch their attention.

"Where are you two going?" I accuse.

"None of your business." The old man snaps.

"Well don't come to me when you two get bit" I snap back, leaving to go to the room.

I wait an hour before telling the kids to get up.

"Why are we up?" Mikah asks.

"I decided to get you all some books so you won't nag me. Tell me some books you like and I will see if I can find them," I explain.

They tell me the book titles and I write it down on a slip of newspaper I found in the corner of the room. I sneak downstairs and to the library.

It's empty. I walk to the fiction section and fish out the crumpled list I stuffed in my pocket when I went down the stairs. I scan the titles and looks on the old spines. I grab four that are similar if I couldn't find the exact one and leave.

As I walk back, I run into Carl. The sun boils down above us in the middle of the sky, locusts hum in the forests and mix in with the moans of the dead.

"What are you doing outside?" he exclaims as he comes closer.

I gesture to the books in my arm, "Getting books for the others upstairs, where have you been?" I ask back.

I start to walk back and he walks with me saying, "I went into the woods with Hershel. He gathered berries while I kept watch."

"Though you weren't supposed to go outside the fences," I inquire.

"I couldn't just let Hershel go out there on his own," he snaps.

"Gee sorry for asking," I sass.

He huffs and rips the door open to the offices. I follow him up the stairs and into the room.

"If they didn't have the exact book I got something close," I explain as I pass the books around.

They all thank me and I wave it off. After a while in silence, my stomach quietly grumbles.

"I'm gonna go see about food." I mutter, leaving them.

I walk outside the office to see Rick.

"Hey! What about food?" I ask, shouting from across the concrete.

"Here. Maggie made some sandwiches for the kids and you," he says, handing me a bag.

I nod, taking the bag of food.

"Water," He explains as he hands me two jugs.

"The cups are in the bag. Come back tomorrow for food and water."

I nod and mutter, "Good luck."

"You too," He calls.

The day is starting to come to an end as the sky turns to a grey as I go into the offices. I open the door and Mikah helps me by taking a jug. Molly is my favorite. She's quiet and has gorgeous green eyes, brown curly hair that is super long. I think she likes me as well. I carefully hand out food and water to the kids.

"Eat up. We get more tomorrow," I glance at the dark grey windows, transferring some night time noises.

I grab a flashlight and give the other teen, Beth, her sandwich and water. I have an extra left, so I go to find Carl.

"Carl," I say in a low voice.

I hear footsteps and his face appears in the beam coming from my yellow flashlight. I hand him a cup of water and a sandwich.

"I go get more tomorrow," I tell him.

He nods, "Thanks."

"Come on, you are sleeping in with the other kids," I state.

He doesn't object and follows.

"I take first watch, in two hours I will wake you up so you will take watch for 3, wake me up and I will take four," I explain, shutting the door behind us.

He makes a bed and says goodnight like the other kids did, going to sleep.

I take off my glasses and let my wavy hair down, which falls in inch or two over my shoulders. I sigh and rub my eyes and face, images of my family flashing in my mind. I miss them. I let only one tear leak out, then muster up the strength to stop the other tears from falling. I take the time to finish the book in the light of my flashlight. It was good. I check my watch, which I found in the very bottom of my bag. I put it on my right wrist and see that it's ten, which is Carls watch now.

"Carl. Your watch now," I say, nudging him with the tip of my boot.

He rolls over and sits up, yawning. He nods and sits over by the door, fully awake.

"Wake me up at one," I whisper.

He nods and I roll over so my back is to him. My pillow is so soft, its the one I brought from my home in Ohio. If I breathe in deep enough, I can still smell the gentle scent of pine that used to surround my small house. My family and I traveled to Georgia after we heard that Florida was super bad, that was our original plan, south of Florida. I fall asleep with Florida on my mind.

"Wake up," I hear.

As a reflex my step dad trained me, I trip the person and pin their wrists above their head, straddling them with a gun pointed to their temple.

"Ah!" Carl yelps with wide eyes.

It takes me a second to realize who it was.

"Charlotte?" I hear Mikah say.

My head snaps up to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Um, I need to go," She says, squirming a little in her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, ok," I say.

"Shit sorry Carl. It's a reflex," I apologize, getting off and putting my gun away.

He has red cheeks and stammers out, "Um, it's-it's fine. I'm going to sleep."

I wave him off and go with Mikah and lead her to the bathroom down the hall. I go in after her and walk out.

"Were you and Carl kissing?" She asks.

"What? Why would you ask that?" I ask, completely caught off guard by the question.

"Well, you were on top of him and both you y'all were breathless, so I just assumed..." She trails off.

We stop at the door.

"Carl and I weren't making out, I just arrived here today, I'm not like that," I reassure her.

"I think you two would make a good couple. Watch out, Lizzie likes him and gets jealous really easily," she warns me, going back inside.

I sigh and run a hand through my messy hair. I go back in to find the others all awake.

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"We heard a shout," Lizzie pipes up.

I sigh and tug at my hair in frustration, "That was Carl. Now please go back to sleep unless you guys have to pee."

They all nod.

"Come on hurry, one at a time. Lizzie," I say she gets up and follows me.

When she closes the bathroom door, she catches my arm.

"Stay away from my Carl," She warns at me.

"I don't like him," I say.

"Then why were you on top of him?" She retorts.

I scoff.

"That was an accident and plus he isn't yours," I snap back.

"Just don't like him, I like him," she says.

"Don't cross the line with me kid," I warn.

"Try me," She threatens, wiping out a switch blade.

I grab her wrist in a swift motion and twist it so she drops it.

"Ow!" She exclaims.

I pick up the switch blade and tuck it in my pocket.

"Don't threaten me with this again. You get it tomorrow afternoon. Get back in the room now," I order in a snarl.

She glares at me and storms back to the room.

After Molly and Luke go to pee, I settle back and pick up my book again. I suddenly hear a groan outside. I get my gun and quietly crack the door. A walker stands outside a few feet away. I nudge my gun out and the door creeks loudly. The walker shuffles fast and I shoot quick. It falls to the ground.

"Carl!" I hiss.

I shake him awake.

"What?" He mumbles.

"I just killed a walker outside and I think there might be more," I whisper.

He stands up and gets his gun.

I wake up Molly and say, "Don't open the door unless it's me."

She nods and we leave, guns aimed at the hallway. In the end, we take out 10 walkers, dragging them to an empty room. We collapse on our sleeping bags, sweating slightly.

"I'm taking watch," I say.

"I'm wide awake, can't go back to sleep," he says, sitting up.

"So where is your family?" he asks quietly.

"Dead," I say in a emotionless voice.

"Where did you live? You don't have a georgia accent," he asks curiously.

I hesitate before lying, "Montana."

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"No more questions," I snap.

I turn over in my bed roll so my back is to him. I fall asleep thinking of Ohio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I wake up and stretch. It's quiet in the room besides the steady breathing of the others. Carl fell asleep with the book on his chest, rising and falling as he breathes. I slip out of my bed roll and grab my bag, glasses, and gun.

I tiptoe to the bathroom and change into my dark green shirt and dark brown skinny khakis. I brush my hair back into a pony tail and push my glasses to the bridge of my nose. I lace up my combat boots and check for any loose strands of hair in the small cracked mirror hanging in the simple tan bathroom. I brush my teeth quickly and leave, sliding my gun in its holster on my belt.

I go back to the room and shake Carl awake.

"Mmm, what?" He murmurs, not opening his eyes as he turns over to me.

"I'm gonna go get the food. Wake up the other kids," I say in a quiet voice. He sits up and rubs his eyes, mumbling an 'ok'.

I race down the stairs and see the two bags of food. More sandwiches and water and cups. I snatch them up and rush back up the stairs.

The kids are sitting sleepily in their sleeping bags, yawning and blinking the sleep away. I pass out the food and water cups, then go to Beth, who had been up earlier to get the baby food. She smiles at me and I shoot one back before leaving her.

After I order the kids to go brush their teeth and hair, I settle down on my bed roll and begin to read. I get bored after a while.

"How about some music?" I suggest, getting out my phone and picking out my music.

I take my gun off my belt. It shuffles for a while. It comes on to Vitamin String Quartets cover of Paradise by Coldplay.

Lizzie wrinkles her nose, "What kind of music is this?"

I explain, "It's called instrumental, mostly used for ballroom dancing."

Molly echoes, "Ballroom dancing?"

I nod.

Luke asks, "What is ballroom dancing?" I think, trying to find a way to explain it without getting them utterly confused.

"Carl! Stand up," I exclaim, standing up myself. Without questioning me, he does what he is told.

"You know how to ballroom dance?" I ask, stepping closer to him.

"No, do you?" He asks. I nod.

I beckon him to the middle of the room and instruct, "One hand on my back, the other hand holding mine."

A blush creeps up to his cheeks as I guide his hand to my upper back, right below my bra strap. I inch closer and lay my hand gently on his shoulder. My hand holds his loosely. I can see freckles sprinkled on his cheeks, which stand out against the red blush.

"When I step back, you step forward. When I step forward, you step back. Focus on me, not your feet,"

The song ends, switching to Madness by Muse covered by Vitamin String Quartet. He steps on my left foot, stuttering a 'sorry', glancing at his feet.

"Focus on my eyes," I remind him firmly.

His ocean blue eyes catch my mixed green and blue ones. He catches on, and soon we are moving in a slow lazy circle. We unconsciously move closer to each other, our hands tightening as we laugh and smile at mistakes. Silence fills the air since it was the last song, but we don't notice, not until Beth clears her throat in the doorway with the baby, who is red faced and tears coming out of her eyes. The baby starts to wail at the top of her tiny lungs. I wince and let go of Carls hand and shoulder, as he does the same and takes the baby into the other room.

"Why were y'all dancing?" beth asks.

"The kids asked what ballroom dancing was and what better way to explain then by demonstrating it?" I reply.

She brushes off the comment and leaves to the other room where I guess Carl went.

"Alright! Bathroom trip," I announce and walk out the door with the four kids in a line, like a line of ducklings following the mother.

I send them back one by one. Lizzie came out last. She walked in front of me. I thought everything was fine, but boy, was I wrong. Before I could register what was happening, Lizzie slammed me up against a wall, despite her being smaller and short than me. She pinned my arms to my side. I curse for not bringing my gun.

I hear a click, the switchblade.

"How did you get it back?" I ask, loudly stalling, hoping someone would hear and come to the rescue. She clamps her clammy hand over my mouth.

"Don't be stupid, do you really think I would wait to get it back? I pick pocketed it after my carl went back to sleep. This is the perfect moment," she says, a twisted gleam in her eye.

I was confused for a second, only a second, before she plunged it in my side, taking it back out fast. A strangled, short scream muffles behind her hand.

"That was a warning. I didn't get anything important, but this will slow you down. Carol will be proud of me being strong. Stay away from my carl or worse will come to you," she threatens, wiping her blade on her blue jean pants, creating a dark bloody smear.

As soon as she lets go of me, I slump to the floor, applying pressure to the wound, which is bleeding heavily. It went deep. I focus on my breathing, which is shaky as a leaf in a tornado. I stand on wobbly legs, heavily leaning for support against the wall, clutching the wound. My vision is slightly out of focus, like a camera. I push the door open and stumble in.

"Help," I gasp.

Carl rushes to me, his arm around my waist as he guides me to my bed roll.

"Beth!" he shouts.

She comes rushing in, "Oh lord. Hold on a minute. While I'm gone, get that shirt off so I can look at the wound."

Oh crap. I push embarrassment in the back of my mind as pain burns in my veins. I groan.

"Get these kids out," I hiss to Carl.

"Out! Now!" he barks at the frightened kids, well except lizzie, who is evilly smirking at the sight of me.

She must be sadistic, one who pleasures in inflicting pain on others. Another wave of pain ripples through me. I scream, which quiets down into a agonized moan.

"You're gonna have to sit up," Carl says.

He has gone into serious mode, his eyes are dark blue, like the sea on a stormy day, instead of the light blue on a sunny day. I take two deep breaths and sit up quick. His hands were already holding the hem of my dark green shirt as he tore it off quickly. I slump back down, groaning through gritted teeth. Sweat beads on my forehead. Thankfully Carl focuses on either my injury or my eyes, never looking at my chest. I will have to thank him later. Beth comes in and shoos Carl away. He walks out, blushing like a tomato. I focus on breathing. In, out. In, out. Repeat.

Beth inspects it for a few seconds. Blood is smeared around the wound, which is still flowing. She pokes it gently, which makes me scream loud at the top of my lungs.

"I need to get daddy. Carl! Get back in here!" She covers my chest with a blanket, winking at me before walking out.

"Put a cloth on the wound, if she screams, calm her down," she instructs Carl.

Calm me down? How could he possibly calm me down? He nods and rushes over. He takes a cloth from the medical bag Beth brought in with her. It's white, gauze or something to stop the bleeding.

"I'm gonna clean up the blood around it ok?" he says.

I nod, tensing up. He wipes it off gently, but still hurts, earning a moan from my dry lips. My heart is beating fast.

He smiles down at me, "All done. Now I'm gonna put a fresh one on to try and stop the bleeding."

I barely nod, my breathing is slowing down. Sleep sounds good right now.

"Hershel!" Carl yells when my eyes start to close. Santa comes in, limping with another bag.

"Santa?" I mutter before falling into sleep.

I wake up with sweat on my body, my clothes sticking to me. I see that I'm in my cell. I'm on the bottom bunk instead of the top. It's dark, meaning its either night or early morning. I try to sit up, but pain punches my side. I cry out in sudden surprise. I pull myself up, biting back moans and cries. A few tears leak out of the corners of my eyes. I swing my legs over, which causes waves of pain. I have adjusted to it now, I grab my gun and slip my light washed blue jean button down over my bra and bandages around my torso. I button it up so you can't see anything, but left the top two undone. I gather my hair in a low bun, raising my arms to make a high bun would cause more pain.

I limp downstairs, my tennis shoes slipped on my feet.

"Hello? Anyone down here?" I call out quietly.

I get silence in return. I make my way over to cell block C. The creak of the old prison door wakes someone up. It's Rick. He walks over to me fast and wraps his arm around my waist, gently minding my sensitive wound. He looks tired as hell.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

His voice is raspy and deeper with sleep.

"I just woke up. How long have I been out and what has happened?" I ask in return.

"Earlier today Carol and I went for a supply run, we sent out a group to get medicine yesterday, we found a couple of survivors... they didn't make it," he looks away, zoned out for a few seconds before continuing, "Carol, she killed Karen and David. I couldn't let her back in, Tyreese would have killed her. I sent her with a car and supplies, she will survive I know she will. The medicine group hasn't come back yet."

I nod, taking it all in. I start to slowly blink, meaning I'm about to fall asleep. Rick must know that and carries me to a vacant cell. I hear his slow stride and feel a scratchy blanket thrown on my body, along with the solid mass of a lumpy pillow.

"Night," I call quietly. It echoes in the cell block.

"Night," I hear Rick repeat.

I wake up, yawning and slowly sitting up. Throwing the covers back and slipping my tennis shoes on, I grab my phone and gun. I limp out to the dining area.

"Charlotte," I hear someone call behind me. It's Maggie, Beth's older sister. I raise my eyebrows in attention.

"You are needed in the library," she reports, helping me get there.

The council is sitting around a table. It consisted of Hershel (who I thought was Santa) Carol was banished and Sasha and Glenn are sick and Daryl is on the meds trip. Now it's set up like a small court room. Two chairs sit away from each other in front of the row of the three council members. I sit down on the right.

Hershel asks, "Who stabbed you?"

"Lizzie," I snarl in hatred. They all murmur and cast looks at each other.

Hershel asks, "Do you know why?"

I laugh dryly, "Yeah, because she was jealous for no reason and she's sadistic! She is out of control. She threatened me with her knife so I took it away the night before last, she pick pocketed it when I was asleep, then when we are alone she threatens me again, then she stabs me!"

Hershel asks, "What was she jealous of?"

I start off, "Well, Carl and I were taking turns on taking watch. My step father drilled into me that if I'm not waken up a certain way, to take them down and put my gun to their head. I didn't tell Carl this and he woke me up. Lizzie must have thought that we were... But we weren't. Anyway so Mikah woke up and all the kids have to go take a piss, I take them and Mikah warns me Lizzie gets easily jealous. Sure enough, Lizzie threatens me to stay away from her Carl and I'm like 'He isn't yours and you can't boss me around!' She whips out her blade and says, 'Try me.' I disarm her and tell her she could have it back the next day. The next day we were listening to music and some ballroom music comes on, Luke asks what is ballroom dancing and me and Carl dance, which angered Lizzie. Another piss break and Lizzie slams me against the wall, going on about how 'Carol would be proud for being strong' and 'It was a warning and it would be worse next time.' and 'To stay away from her Carl.' " I finish, taking deep breaths.

The he processes the information.

Hershel concludes, "Well, we are going to bring in Lizzie and let her tell her side of the story. You can leave now. Don't strain that wound or it will take longer to heal, stay in bed as well."

I nod and get up, limp towards the hallway. I feel a lean arm wrap around my waist and see Carl. "Going back to your cell?" he asks.

"Yeah. How are the kids without me?" I ask in return as we face the stairs.

"Quieter. Lizzie keeps hitting on me, which is gross. She's about a year or two younger than me, so it's weird," he says.

He turns to me, "Here, let me carry you so you won't hurt yourself."

I scoff, "I'm too heavy for you. Plus, I can do it just fine." I push past the pain and run up the stairs. Bad mistake. I fall against the wall, clutching my side.

"Ahh," I draw out between clenched teeth.

"See, now look what you did, you hurt yourself," Carl scolds at me. I shut my eyes in pain.

"Fine. You can carry me...If you can that is," I say, finally giving in. I feel his arm wrap around my shoulder blades and his other arm slip under the crook of my knees. I hear him pant slightly as he hurries to cell block D. I open my eyes and see we are in cell block D.

"I can get to my cell just fine now. Thanks. By the way, how old are you?" I ask, stopping at the edge of the steps up to my cell.

"14, turned two weeks ago. You?" he asks.

"14 in early february. Again, thanks," I turn to the stairs and proceed slowly.

He leaves and I ease myself on my bed roll. I hear the door downstairs squeak and see Carl's head pop through the curtain.

He explains, "Daryl wanted me to keep an eye on you just in case Lizzie tries to stab you again."

I prop myself on my pillow and point at the empty space at the end of the bed. An extra pillow on the top bunk is beside me.

I hand it to him and say, "Take off your shoes before putting your feet on my bed."

He slips them off and takes his hat off as well, putting it on the top bunk.

"So where do you get the comics from? I don't see them in the library," I ask, wondering where he could have gotten them from.

"Michonne gets them for me. She is looking for a bad man, he escaped a few months back. He is a monster. Anyway, if you want, I could ask her to find some books for you," he offers.

I shrug, "Ok, well, there is a book, it's called Divergent. Oh! Also, Delirium by Lauren Oliver please."

He nods and silence fills the room. We end up talking all afternoon, telling stories and discussing books, movies, music, and comic book characters. Carl goes to the bathroom and leaves. I grab my phone and scroll through my pictures, smiling faintly at attractive celebrities older than me and remembering trips I took in the past years. Carl comes back. We talk more. We hear a bell chime three times.

"That means supper is ready," he explains to my confused expression.

He grabs his hat and helps me up from the bunk.

It takes a while getting to the dining area, but we get there. It's bread and mixed vegetable soup, fresh from the garden. As we eat, we chat some. There isn't a lot to talk about, when the medicine group is coming back, the sick people, and I listen to how Rick escaped a hospital and eventually found his son and his late wife Lori with his late friend Shane. Soon the sun is setting and we are still outside, sitting as we listen to the moans harmonizing with the nighttime noise. Then we hear gunshots in cell block A. The only people here are maggie, rick, carl and I.

Rick says, "Carl you come with me. Maggie go to cell block A. Charlotte go to the Beth and the kids, protect them."

I nod and limp as fast as I can to the offices. When I open the doors, I limp upstairs and walk through the door. The kids, minus Lizzie thankfully, are in the corner alerted.

"Don't say a thing. Gunshots in cell block A. Rick and Carl are going to fix the fences. Stay calm," I tell them.

They all nod. I limp beside them and crouch down slowly, reminded by the burning pain in my side. I groan as I hit the floor softly beside molly. She looks frightened. I wrap an arm around her.

"It will be fine. Just think of something else," I whisper in her hair, rubbing her arm soothingly. Her breathing calms down.

We all hear a car engine, the group has come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The gunfire stops after a few minutes after we hear car doors slam and feet pound on the gravel walkways.

Half an hour later Daryl opens the door and says, "We saved everyone who could be saved, including Glenn. It's safe now."

We all get up and walk out with him.

"Y'all can go back to cell block D for tonight," Daryl says, leading us there.

The others bid goodnight and scurry to their cells. They are all in the bottom floor. It takes a while to get up to my cell. Once I do I fall asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, still sore, I wake up and brush my hair out into a high bun. My glasses on my head and gun in its holster, I limp outside.

I breathe in the early morning air, fog low on the ground making the walkers more creepy than they already are. Rick and Carl are out in the garden, eating something. Michonne, Daryl, Maggie, and Beth are in the dining area.

"What's it today?" I ask when I arrive to the dining area.

"Leftovers from yesterday," maggie says, pausing to hand me a lukewarm bowl.

"How's Glenn?" I ask out of respect, just how my parents taught me.

She smiles, a loving one that is rare these days, and says, "Better. He was almost...But he is ok now."

I nod and mutter a goodbye, carrying my bowl and spoon down to the garden. It's warming up, but still a bit cold. Goosebumps dot my uncovered skin as I walk to Rick and Carl, who are talking and smiling. Rick spots me before Carl does and parts away. I caught 'food' and 'be right back' from Rick.

"Morning," I greet.

"Morning," he greets back.

"How is your side?" he asks, picking a pea pod and splitting it.

I take a spoonful of soup. "Still sore, but better."

Silence swells between us. I glance at him for a second, and then look back to my now cold soup. I look back at him to see him looking at me. We look away, blushing. I then remember how he didn't look at my chest during the stabbing.

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks for..er..not looking when you took my shirt off when I got stabbed," I blurt out.

He looks surprised with wide eyes but sputters out, "No problem. Um, soup for breakfast?"

I'm relieved when he changes the uncomfortable subject.

I clear my throat and say, "Uh, yeah."

He mutters a bye and leaves rather fast. I sigh and place my bowl on the ground beside the pea pod stalk. I scan the edge of the woods. It might be the summer heat or dehydration, because for a moment I thought I saw a man with an eye patch staring right at me. I blink and he is gone. I shake my head and turn, going back up to the courtyard.

"You are needed back," maggie says when I reach the top. I nod and follow close behind back to the library. Hershel, Daryl, Glenn, and Sasha are sitting behind a line of tables. In front of them are two chairs, one to the left, the other on the right of the aisle.

The people that survived the flu epidemic are standing behind the two chairs in front of the council. Lizzie sits in the left chair. I take the right, slightly wincing at the pain.

Hershel says, "I have spoken with the other council members about the crime and we need to hear it from Lizzie."

Lizzie says, "I didn't do it! I would never hurt her, honestly. Why would I? I don't even have a reason to anyway."

I glare at her for lying.

"Are there any witnesses? If there are, come forward now," Glenn says.

Murmurs break out in the crowd behind us.

"I saw it happen," we hear a small voice say. I crane my head and see a little curly haired boy come to the aisle, between Lizzie and I. Luke saw it happen.

"What did you see?" Daryl asked after quieting the crowd.

"I saw Lizzie hurt Charlotte," he states simply.

Hershel stares at him. Luke stares back with truth in his small posture. Hershel nods, "Lizzie Samuels is found guilty for stabbing Charlotte Hiddle."

Lizzie turns and glares at the two of us.

"This trial is over," Hershel says, his voice amplifying as the crowd streams out.

Luke has disappeared into the crowd. I need to thank him. As I leave, I feel an hand grab my arm. I turn and see Carl.

"Can I talk to you?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No I need to find Luke and thank him."

He lets go and I limp fast, scanning until I found a curly head of chestnut hair.

"Luke!" I shout.

He turns around.

I catch up and say, "What you did back there, took a lot of courage. More courage than I will ever have. I just want to say thanks."

It's silent for a few long seconds.

Then he says, "I have more courage than you? And you're welcome. Bye!"

He races off to his mom, who has the same curly hair and brown eyes. She clutches him tight in a hug. I grimace as a memory flashes of my mothers hugs when I was little. Oh how I would give anything to get a hug packed with motherly love and safe arms around me...anything for one right now. At this moment I have never felt so alone. They walk away hand in hand, almost skipping and laughing.

"Can we talk?" I hear Carl ask.

I snap my attention to the right. I nod and follow him.

We are back in the offices.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Since the world went to shit, there isn't anytime for anything to be slow, especially feelings," he starts.

_What is he getting at?_ I squint at him curiously.

"Look, I know we have only known each other for several days...but I like like you," he admits, not looking at me.

I admit, I saw that coming. No, not because I think I'm beautiful to get any guy I want, but at the beginning of his confession.

"Carl," I sigh.

He cringes at the response.

"I guess we could give it a try?" I say, uncertainty laced in my answer.

He smiles and steps towards me. I shuffle back a bit.

"Not so fast," I say.

He nods fast and holds out his hand expectantly.

"How about we just do stuff and talk?" I suggest, not comfortable with holding his hand yet.

He puts his hand down and smiles an uneasy smile.

"Ok, like what?" he asks.

I shrug, "I've only been here for a few days, so what do you usually do around here besides hang out in the garden?"

He automatically says, "Spend time with Judith."

"Why? She's just a baby," I retort. Why is he so interested in a baby?

His eyes narrow, "Because she is my sister and one of the few things I have left of my dead mother."

I cringe and sincerely apologize. He brushes it off and returns to himself.

"Lets go see Judy," he says, smiling.

"Beth! I'm gonna take Judy for now," carl calls into cell block C.

"Ok! I'm gonna go help daddy. I just changed her diaper after I fed her so she is all good right now," beth says, coming out with the chubby baby on her hip. In her other hand, which isn't occupied with the baby, is a stack of red solo cups.

Beth slips the baby in Carls arms, then hands me the cups.

"She likes to play with them, it keeps her busy," she explains before saying goodbye and leaving.

Now its just us three. "Let's go to my room," he says, walking to one of the middle ones.

He sits on the bottom bunk, an orange pack peeking out under the bed. He sets Judith down on the floor and takes the cups from the stack, putting them in front of her. Once he's sure she is too busy to notice him move back to the bed, he relaxes and pats his bed.

I shuffle over quietly and sit close to him, but left a few inches between us.

"So, why now? Why confess?" I ask.

"In this world, nothing slows down for you. Like a river, we are the fish that have to keep moving to survive. You have overwhelmed me, bursting into my world and becoming a major part of it. I just got this feeling I wanted to be with you," he admits.

His eyes lock with mine. They hold truth and compassion. I shift over closer. Lost in the moment, I lean in, tilting my head to the side like in the movies. He leans in and tilts his head the opposite way, like puzzle pieces fitting together. His tan freckles look better up close. Eyes of bright blue, which turn with his mood. His eyes glance down to my lips, which are parted slightly in anticipation. He looks back into my eyes and a grin slips onto his face as we close the distance between our lips.

"Wahhhh!" Judith wails, just when our lips were about to connect. She is looking right at us, her face scrunched up in a little chubby baby scowl, her red cups neglected.

"Maybe another time," I say as he moves to pick her up.

"Defiantly," he promises and takes her out into the hallway, walking with her, slightly bouncing her to stop her wailing.

Babies need _a lot_ of attention. I felt tingly from what was about to happen, the calm before the best storm of butterflies in my stomach. An attack of the sensitive nerves in my lips connecting to another pair for the first time, to be hyperaware of what I desperately yearned for after being alone in that house for four months. I sigh and pull out my bun which had some strands hanging out and put it in a ponytail. I groan in frustration. To be so close of getting something, and it suddenly taking away, interrupted. I take a deep breath, hold it in, and exhale, a little moan of anger slipping between my moistened lips.

"I'm gonna...go. Bye," I say when I come out after a few minutes.

"Bye," he says, looking at me, his eyes holding mine for a few seconds.

I spot the person I need to talk to. Maggie is up in the tower, looking out across the tree line. It's rare now that she isn't with Glenn, nursing him back to health. I wave down below and she sees me.

A minute later she is down here back on the ground.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I need some girl advice," I blurt out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lizzie's Pov

I slam the puny snitch against the wall. My blonde hair is tangled. Mikah is upstairs with molly. I have to protect her no matter what.

"Why did you say that?!" I hiss into his small ear.

He whimpers in response to the knife on his throat. Hershel took my knife, so I _borrowed_ one from the dining hall without anyone looking.

"Tell me or you will be hurt!" I threaten, pressing the knife tighter against his throat, drawing some blood.

He cries a bit at the pain and I smile wide. I crave for others pain. It makes my heart race and adrenaline pumping.

"Because you did something wrong. You had to be told on," he says.

"Well, if you don't want to get hurt later...you need to help me with my plan," I whisper.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I can't trust you. Just follow my orders and don't tell anyone about it," I threaten.

We hear a clatter down in the tombs hallway, followed by a squeak of rusty hinges.

I release the scared boy. "Tell no one!" I whisper at his retreating form go around the corner. I run off and hide in the library. The sun is setting now. I need to hide the knife somewhere and torment the brat later. I will strike...but least expected.

Charlotte's pov

"On what?" she asks, sipping on her tin cup of water.

We both got water and went up to the tower. It's beautiful up here.

I blush slightly and say, "Boys."

She grins and sits up straighter. "What's the problem?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she nods.

"I guess me and carl are testing out dating and we were about to kiss but Judith started crying...you get the point," I explain.

She nods, relating with me. "Well, the only thing I would recommend is time and the right place. Somewhere alone where no one could burst in at the wrong time. As for Carl, warm up to him. You haven't been exactly friendly with a lot of people here."

I nod, agreeing about it all.

"Anything else?" she asks, standing up with her empty cup.

I shake my head and leave.

As I walk to my cell, I hear a whimper echo down the hallway. I walk toward the whimper. Luke is cowered in the corner of the end of the hallway.

"Luke? What's wrong?" I call quietly, echoing down the hallway to him.

He whimpers a bit louder and pushes against the wall, trying to get away from me even though I'm at the end of the hallway. I walk down to him and crouch to him. A weird feeling settles in my stomach. _Something isn't right._ I stand up fast and turn in a full circle. Nothing. I crouch back to him, squinting in confusion on why he is so scared.

I hear him whisper, "I'm sorry."

I was about to ask him why when I heard it. The squeak of a boot. I stand back up and see Lizzie, with a gun. Instead of shooting me, she pummels the but of the gun to my temple, too fast for me to register it. I crumple under a sky of black dots.

I wake up dazed. I'm in a different bare concrete by the small rectangular windows near the ceiling I'm in a basement. I try to move my arms. No success as I realize they are bound to the arm rests of the wooden chair I'm sitting in. I lick my dry lips and taste dry blood. My nose is throbbing as well, Lizzie must have beaten me up when i was out.

I groan. It echoes in the room. It isn't large, with a line of 4 windows to my left. A door is to my right. I don't know what is behind me but I find another door in front of me, the last place I looked in the room. The door in front of me opens and Lizzie enters.

She unbuttons my shirt, revealing my plain black bra and my bandage over my scar, which is mostly healed. She grins and pulls out a clean knife from her back pocket. Without a warning, she is only ripping open the top, fresh blood spills out and I grit my teeth. I don't want to show pain around her, not wanting to giver her satisfaction.

"Since you took my carl, I thought you should pay for it and for the trial we had. Enjoy. Also, don't try screaming, it won't help," she says, the door to the right swings open slowly, a low groan from behind it emerges.

I curse wildly under my breath as a walker shuffles in the room. I hear the click of a lock. She didn't tie up my legs, which is so good right now.

It sniffs the air, not using sight but smell. It turns its head, which has some brains overflowing from its left side, rotten black. Its lips are gone, revealing yellow teeth stained with blood and bits of pink stuff, probably an organ of its last victim. The eyes are murky brown and red where white should be. Its right arm is missing up to the elbow. It bites at the air, already anticipating my flesh.

It shuffles over growling. I lean forward, getting to my feet and turning so the legs of the chair were facing the walker. I backup into it and pin it to the wall. It squirms around underneath. I groan as I press harder, my life depending on it. It pushed back, making me loose my balance and it up on the floor, the legs sticking up. I scream out in frustration as I rock back and forth, trying to get back on my feet.

The night has come, making it black except for the silver of light coming from underneath the door. I loose my balance and topple over on my left. It kneels and I can smell is rotten flesh and hear the saliva gurgling in its throat, to wash me down better I guess. I scream again and kick it away.

"SOMEBODY! ANYONE HELP ME! HELP!" I scream as loud as I can while kicking it away from me every time it tries to get close.

I'm getting tired. I can still feel blood seep out of my wound onto the floor, encouraging the monster trying to eat me. My kicks are getting weak as the walker scoots to me. I feel its only hand land on my shoulder, going in for the throat like an animal. I close my eyes and whimper.

The bite of death doesn't come as I hear a whoosh of an arrow being released from a bow, or a cross bow for this situation. It falls limp.

"What the hell?" daryl exclaims, twisting a bulb to see.

"Lizzie," I blurt out.

It's the only light in here, and it is bright. I see Rick and Michonne in the hallway. I choke out a sob as tears race down my cheeks suddenly. He cut me loose and helps me up. Rick hands me his jacket so I can use my shirt to stop the bleeding. I wrap my arms around myself, a self hug. I'm shaking as they lead me up to Hershel. As we cross the courtyard I see Carl. He runs over to me. I hug him tight, sliding my hands between his shoulder blades and clasping onto his shoulders, running my finger tips over the nubs of his spine. He holds me tight around the waist. I hold him closer, I want to be close so that I have a sense of protection.

"It's ok now. You're safe with me. Come on, let's get you to Hershel," he says.

I cling to him as we walk together, followed by Daryl and Rick. Hershel is in the cafeteria with a medical kit on the table opened, displaying various things for various situations. I let go of carl and sit down. I clear my throat and the guys leave for privacy.

He dabs it clean and puts a fresh square to stop the bleeding.

"It's not critical, it will heal a bit longer but shouldn't be sore for more than a few days," hershel says while packing up.

I nod and mutter a thank you before leaving. On shaky legs and arms wrapped around ricks big shirt that stops at my thighs, I toss his shirt on the floor in the safety of my room. I slip on a black t shirt and grey sweats, even though it's hot outside. I take my gun with me to bed, too scared not to be without it incase Lizzie tries anything as horrific as what just happened.

I don't go to sleep. I stay propped up against the smooth, cold, concrete wall behind me. The gun is rested in my lap, my hands are trembling a bit but I don't do anything to stop them.

I see a silhouette in my curtain. My right hand has the gun trained on the door as I finally see who it is, I put it down.

"How are you?" carl asks, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Traumatized," I dead pan to him, not looking into his eyes.

An awkward silence swells between us, the noises outside filling it in.

He clears his throat and shifts to go to the door. I lean and catch his hand with my finger tips. He looks back at me and freezes.

"Stay. Please," I ask.

He nods slowly and bends down, unlacing his boot strings and sliding out of his socks as well. He stands up and places them at the door. Next he takes off his hat and tugs his outer shirt off, revealing the teal t shirt underneath.

I move next to the wall and peel the blanket back. He moves in and reclines back after unhinging his holster and gun from his belt. I'm still sitting up. I take a deep breath and move to place my head on his chest, my arms around his waist.

"This ok?" I ask, not straining my neck to look up at him.

"Yeah. It's great. See you in the morning Charlotte," he says, his voice vibrating in my ear with his heartbeat, ripping through his chest as it came from his vocal chords.

He wraps his arm around my waist and I close my eyes, only to see the lipless walker staring at me like a meal. I mentally whimper and fall asleep with it in behind my blackened lids.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I wake up alone. I turn and look at the underside of the top bunk. Carls words ring in my head, _there isn't anytime for anything to be slow._ I hear a ruffle of cloth and see Carl pulling back the curtain with two bowls and two cups. I get the cups and sit down with him.

"Good morning," I greet him.

He smiles as a response and eats his soup, the same we had yesterday.

I take a sip of my water and set them down beside the bed. I set cross legged and stare at him. He looks at me under his hat, which I find attractive.

"You ok?" he asks and puts his bowl and cup beside mine.

_-.-.-_

_"Since you said there isn't anytime for anything to go slow...should we try what we were about to do yesterday again?" I say, a small blush creeping up my neck._

_His eyebrows furrow as he tries to remember. Then he remembers and blushes and nods._

_"Know anything about kissing?" I ask under my breath as we scoot closer to each other._

_"Nope," he says._

_I laugh nervously as my eyes connect to his. His are focused on my lips as he leans his head in, tilting it sideways. I stare into his eyes as I tilt my head and lean in as well. My heart beats in my ears in anticipation. Then it came. Our lips pressed against each other. I breath a sigh of relief through my nose as one hand goes to the back of his neck and sliding into his hair, scraping against his scalp lightly. A stifled groan comes from him, making his lips vibrate slightly against mine. I smile and move closer. We pull apart for air a few seconds later._

_"Whoa," I say breathlessly._

_I nudge my lips onto his again. His arms grip my waist and he shifts me into his lap. I smile and move my lips against his. His fingers draw circles on my waist. We break apart, our foreheads touching._

_"As much as I'd like to continue," our lips brush._

-.-.-

"We need to help out with the fences today," carl says.

I snap out of my fantasy and say, "Let's go."

I walk out to him after take off my sweats and put on jeans, fixing my pony tail and grabbing my gun and glasses. We pick up a stabbing weapon. He takes a cut off pole, I take a crowbar. The sun is already beating down on us as we walk to the other people who are helping out as well. As I stab, I loose mental focus and let my muscles go into cruise mode.

"Did you ever wake up last night?" I ask carl beside me.

He stabs a walker before answering, "No. Dad said the Judith was confused last night when I wasn't in my bunk."

I don't know how to respond so I nod and stab more walkers. Soon it's lunch time. I shuffle up to the dining hall when we all feel a shake. We all pause. Everyone stops and looks behind me. A small army of cars and a tank are by the fences. A man demands to talk to Rick.

Then the man asks, "Is hershel on the council?"

He motions to someone and hershel is forced out of a car onto his knees. Maggie and beth gasp beside me. Oh my god.

"What about Michonne?" he says, "She on the council too?"

She is brought out as well, on her knees beside hershel.

Rick yells, "I don't make decisions any more!"

The man says, "You're making the decisions today, Rick."

Two people armed stand beside hershel and michonne.

"Come down here and let's...let's have that talk," he says.

Rick hesitates. He nods to Daryl and Daryl mirrors his nod. He motions for carl and places a hand on his neck lovingly. He says something to him and goes down to the man and the tank.

Daryl says, "We can't take 'em all on, goes through the woods like we planned. We ain't got the numbers no time someone checked to stash on the bus?"

Sasha says, "Day before we hit the big spot."

Daryl grumbles, "We'll manage."

Daryl leaves. Rick reaches the edge of the fence and starts talking to him. I know something is about to go down, I want to be prepared to leave. I sneak off to my cell and pack up, getting a military dagger, two guns, and extra ammo. I trade my tennis shoes for my boots I usually run in. I hear three gun shots and freeze. That could have been rick, hershel, and michonne.

I shake my head, _No, the others would be firing now._

I hear voices. I leave my cell with my backpack on my shoulders. Mikah and Molly are carrying Judith in her seat while Luke trails behind them.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask.

They don't stop walking. Mikah says, "We are getting on the bus to leave. You should come as well."

I catch up and take Judith.

"Show me where the bus is," I say.

They jog and I follow. The big grey bus is running, ready to leave.

"Where are you guys going?" lizzie asks.

"The bus! Come on!" mikah tells her urgently.

"No," Lizzie says.

"You know the plan that's where we're supposed to go!" Mikah pleads.

"Carol told us to be strong, to protect ourselves. They have guns, we should have guns too. We should help," she says.

I shake my head and continue to the bus.

I stop dead when I hear Maggie and Beth scream. I run to mikah and give her Judith. I run back to the fence and see hershel decapitated on the ground. All hell breaks loose. I see rick behind the overturned bus, clutching his left leg. I duck for cover as bullets spray the pavement. I look and see everyone shooting at the mini army and tank. I hear metal screech. They must've tore the gate down. I cover my head as the tank fires. I see mikah and the others run inside, abandoning Judith. She is crying. I take her out of the car seat and take cover in cell block C. Before I go inside I look around for carl, no where to be found. I see walkers start to shuffle in.

I still hear guns, but not as much as when it began. I stay until I hear no more. I grab some cloth, placing middle section of my right shoulder and tying the ends at my left hip securely. In a few minutes I have Judith secure on my side in the sling. I grab her baby stuff and cram it in my backpack, zipping it shut. I cock my gun and slide an extra mag in my back pocket. I peek out the broken window. The horse is in its fenced area, saddled and ready to go. About 20 walkers fill in the gap between here and the horse. I calculate how much time it would take to open the gate and avoid being taken down by walkers. I don't know how to ride a horse. _Fuck it_, I think to myself. I tighten the already tight knot on the sling and look down at Judith. She is quiet, scared, but quiet. I kiss her head and she looks up at me.

"I will get you out of here alive, I promise," I say to her quietly.

I take a deep breath, tighten my grip on my gun and yank the door back. the moans of the dead intensify as I sprint to the horse. I cover Judith's ears as I fire only if they get too close as I weave between them. I rip open the gate and hook my foot into stir up and heave myself on the saddle. have no idea how the horse is going to respond, but i do know that for my sake and Judith's, I have to wing it. From the old western movies I watched as I kid, I fumbled with the reins and put my other foot in the stir up. The walkers tore down the weak wooden fence just as I flicked the reins. The horse sped off, passing the walkers. I smiled and dug my heels into the horse's sides, willing it to go even faster out of the ruins of the prison. What was I going to do when the horse is gone? How am I going to find the others? The wind felt great on my face in the summers heat. All I care about right now is to look after Judith and stay alive. Goodbye new life with prison and carl, hello again old life where I had to run and hide.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When I think we are a safe distance from the disaster, I let the horse slow down to a trot. I look around. We are in a small town now. Town houses line the streets along with shops that have busted windows. I need somewhere safe. There isn't room to be picky. The horses hooves clipity clop on the paved roads. The sun is setting now. I need to find shelter quick. I flick the reins and leave the town. Luckily I spot a barn with a house beside it. Judith is asleep as I open the barn door. It's big. Two stables line the walls. A ladder leads up the the loft, which has a lot of hay. The floor is dirt underneath my feet. I remember spotting a small grocery store in town, so that is my plan tomorrow in the morning. I lock the door behind us and lead the horse into a stable. I remove the saddle and place it in the corner. I pat its neck and murmur a thanks for getting us out alive today. I look around and see some half rotten carrots sticking out of a burlap bag on a bench beside the door. I dump the carrots on the ground and climb into the loft. I flatten some hay close to the ladder and roll out my sleeping bag. I set my alarm on my phone for 6 tomorrow. I wake up Judith and feed her some mashed potatoes and bits of granola. I lay down beside her as she sleeps. I wonder where carl is right now.

My alarm wakes me up quietly, not to attract unwanted attention outside. The birds are waking up as well. I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up. Judith is on her back, one tiny hand behind her head and snoring softly. I rub a circle on her stomach and pat it softly.

"Wake up kido. Time to eat breakfast," I tell her as she opens her eyes.

I fish around in my backpack and find another jar of mashed potatoes. I let her eat with her hands again since I didn't get any spoons for her. I get two granola bars out, only to put one back and eat one. As I watch her eat, I think of the things I have to do today.

Food, water, weapons. All in that order. Maybe shelter. The barn is ok, but not permanent. It couldn't stand an attack. Fall is coming soon and the barn won't protect against the cold. The house might be a bit better. Ok, look into the house today after I search for the other things. I slip on the sling and put Judith in it. I couldn't leave her here all alone. I pack everything up and carry it down with me. I drop the back pack on the ground and put Judith on the bench beside the door. My gun is ready just in case a walker gets in. The horse ate all the carrots and sniffs me thinking I have more. It stands still while I hoist the saddle on and tie it down. I lead her out by the door, grabbing my backpack and Judith before opening the door and letting the horse out. I lock the door quietly and get on the horse. I flick the reins. The sky is already a soft teal, the sun low in the sky. The birds are louder and the moans are near. I spot a barn closer to town, only a couple roads from main street. I put the horse in the stable and lock the door. I look around. Only a few wonder around in the wilted fields that surround me. I adjust the sling and walk to town.

I walk to the grocery store sticking to alley ways. I finally reach the grocery store. The big display window has been busted. I step on glass and curse mentally. I spot a brick in the corner, that is probably what broke the window. I hear a moan from the back. The lighting in the shop is dim, but I see the outline of shelves and a counter in the back. Judith whimpers and I shush her quietly, slipping out. Instead of my gun, I get the military knife from the stash at the prison. I slide my backpack to the ground and adjust the sling so it's on my back. I hold the knife ready to strike. I find it behind the counter, arms out ready to eat me. Flashes of the walker lizzie had makes me stumble back some. I blink the tears back to see a blade go through the walkers head.

"Carol?" I ask when I see the banished woman appear behind the counter with her own pack.

"Charlotte? What are you doing here?" she asks as she comes out from behind the counter.

"The prison was attacked, we are scattered. Hershel was killed by this man. I have Judith," I explain.

Judith babbles to my back. I turn her around to show Carol. Carol looks shocked.

"Do you a safe spot?" she asks.

"A barn not too far from here. I got the horse," I say.

I look around for anything that was on my list today. I find some cans, but sigh as I look at the date. It expired a year ago. I find a roll of toliet paper and a couple of hotel sized shampoo and conditioners. I run a hand over my hair and wince. So greasy. Some time in the next few days I need to wash up. The rest of the grocery is picked clean. I stuff them in my bag.

"Will you join me?" I ask.

"Yes. I have a set up not far from here, in a town house," she says, pointing left down the street.

"Is it big enough for a horse? There is a house beside the barn I'm at now," I say.

She shakes her head, "No, not big enough for a horse. Show me to the barn and house."

She wipes her dagger off and follows me to the barn where the horse was left. It neighs happily when it sees us. I climb on and carol gets on behind me. I give my bag to her before we set off. I check my phone, it's almost nine. I show her the barn first after we get off the horse and lock the barn door.

"What are you going to do when winter comes?" she asks as we climb the three steps to the small porch on the little brick house.

"Stay in here I guess. Stock up on supplies," I say, shrugging.

She nods in agreement. I peer inside. A living room with a couch and a lazy boy, both leather with a thick layer of dust. I try the front door. It's locked.

"Happen to know how to pick a lock?" I ask, stepping away from the door.

She nods and takes the tip of her dagger and sticking it in the lock, wiggling it until we hear a lock from the other side click open. We both smile. I swing the door open. Moans come from inside. We get out daggers prepared for striking. I whistle quietly and three walkers come out. Must have been a family. I take out the woman and toddler. Carol takes out the man. We drag them out. The rotten blood stains the carpet in the main hallway. I had set Judith down on the couch so I could move better when I had to drag the corpses out. Once that was done, I close the door and lock it. I walk down the main hallway. Four doors. The kitchen is straight a head. There is a stone fireplace in the kitchen with a handle for a big pot, which is right beside it. A door that is not the pantry is right beside the fireplace. I turn the knob and see a set of stairs before me.

"I'm going to go check the basement out. If you hear a shot, come down and take Judith with you just in case walkers get in," I call to her quietly in the other room, where she was putting our backpacks on the couch.

She gives me a thumbs up and tosses me a flashlight. I creep down the stairs, high on alert for any walkers. Once I'm sure there aren't any down here, I shine my light around and spot a pilot and a small generator. I grin, but realize how much noise a generator makes when it's on. I still turn on the pilot. I look around the corner and see cans of food. Two rows of various vegetables. I spot a door between the two shelves. I walk up to it and see a broken lock and a pair of bolt cutters on the ground beside it. I get my gun out and open the door. No one. The hallway behind the door I just went in is made of stone, making it cool inside. A string of lights are above me. They are half screwed in just like they were in the prison. I screw them in as I go. 15 yards later and a right turn, there is a hatch door above me. I open it and see hay. An escape route from the house to the barn. Genius. I close the hatch and go back to carol.

"Find anything down there?" she asks, Judith in her arms with some baby food.

I grin, "Canned food, a generator, and a pilot for a hot shower."

She smiles, "Go on, you look like you want one."

I grab my backpack and head to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and strip, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner from my backpack. Right when I was about to rinse my hair of conditioner, I hear crying. I scramble out of the shower in my sports bra and pants, and no shoes on with my gun. Carol has a knife to Judith's neck. I point my gun at her.

"All I want is the horse. The horse, and no one is hurt," she says, backing to the door.

I follow her as she goes to the barn with her backpack and Judith. Just as she passes me on the horse, Judith is tossed. I catch her and run back to the house. She is still crying. I slam the door and lock it, carrying my backpack downstairs and running into the escape route hallway. I locked the basement door and the door to the escape route. I rock her and try to calm her down. After 10 minutes she is quiet, only an occasional whimper and tear. With Judith in the sling, I sneak out of the hallway and check for walkers. None down in the basement. I check upstairs and see the door is closed. I still double check the other rooms and set up camp down in the basement. I don't go out anymore that day. I barely sleep after I make Judith some dinner when it got dark. While she slept, I thought of what I had to do the next day.

The next morning my alarm wakes me up earlier than yesterday. The sun isn't even up yet. I get up, eat breakfast and feed Judith. My top priority is to get another mode of transportation. I need that above anything in order to get out of here. Carol might come back and kill us, she knows where we are, and that is bad. A car would be nice, except I have no clue how to drive. A horse is the best option now, even if it means traveling on foot for either options and risking Judith's life. But then, when am I _not_ risking her life? I put her in the sling and leave the house. It was a really good house and barn. If I ever come back, I know where to go. I kiss Judith's head and begin walking in the morning heat. I walk back to the town. My morals are fogged, blurred if the word seems better. Because right now I see my horse outside a town house. To protect the ones I love, which right now is this little baby in the sling, I have to murder the thief that stole my horse. Yes, a threat. Carol is a threat to us, but so are walkers and they are infinite. I know Carol has a gun, and is an excellent shot. The chances of me escaping without dieing are almost impossible. I don't know if I could get away fast enough to avoid her line of fire, since she is in the middle of the block and there isn't any cover to take from her gun. The horse's hooves would give us away. It is dim outside. The birds are up, but just now waking up. I have to sneak up and do the deed. I approach the front door and slowly try the knob. Locked. I get out the dagger and pick the lock. I shift the sling so Judith is behind my back. I see a set of narrow stairs in front of me. I slowly climb them, not wanting to give myself away. Only one door is on the landing at the top of the stairs. I take a deep breath and try the knob. It squeaks. I curse under my breath as I move to the side. The door opens and I take no time to slam the butt of my gun to Carol's nose. She staggers back, clutching her nose with her empty hand. I take her dagger and find her gun, taking that and shoving it in my waistband. I cock my gun with an audible click.

"Don't move," I snarl in a low voice, trying to sound cold.

"You don't have to do this, Charlotte," she pleas, her nose bleeding.

I readjust my grip on my gun, slightly shaking.

"But I have to, you don't understand. I am taking my horse back. You betrayed me and that means I don't know what you are capable of doing and what measure you would take. Clearly you would kill a baby for a damn horse. I can't trust you. When I take my horse, you won't stop me or try to shoot me. I have enough mercy to shoot you in the head so you won't come back a walker. Any last words?" I ask at the end of my speech.

She stands up straight with what's left of her dignity, "Yes, the guilt of murdering me with set heavy in your soul. It with drag you down to hell. I did what I had to do for my own survival," she says.

I put my finger on the trigger, "And I'm doing what is best for mine."

I squeeze the trigger and she snaps back from the impact. I feel Judith jump from the sound of the shot. I race downstairs and get on the horse, going as fast as I can. I slow down some to readjust the sling so Judith is facing me now. I flick the reins and continue on my long journey. So far the deed as I call it hasn't settled in me. I have convinced myself that I did the right thing for me and Judith. I push that thought in the back of my mind and focus on the things around me. Right now, the sun is up, and I'm greeted by a red sunrise today. some of the leaves are starting to turn, which means fall is coming and bringing winter with it. I look for any walkers around. I pull on the right side of the rein and the horse goes to the edge of the road into the brown grass beside the road, muffling the clipity cloop of the hooves. I thought it would help not attract walkers from miles away. I dug my heels into it's sides, making it go a bit faster.

Soon it is noon and I come by a bar, which is empty. A line of deserted motorcycles on their sides are outside of the cabin themed bar. I walk to the green door and see a paper sign, 'No one under 21 allowed' I scoff and push open the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It's a mess in here, but when isn't there a mess since the world went to shit? A line of booths on the wall in front of me, a bar to the right of me, and overturned tables in the middle of this bar. All the windows are boarded up, letting in little light even with the door open. It smells like dust. I go back outside and look around the back. A garage, which has a lock on it, sits behind the bar. The woods are a few yards behind the garage. Walkers are always in the woods, which is the worst place besides a large city to be stuck at. I lead the horse around the back and pick the lock on the garage. It's empty and small, but big enough for a horse. I lead it in and get a bowl from inside and a jug of water in a mini fridge behind the bar. I go back to the garage and water the horse. It drinks it up fast. I let it graze on the dead grass as I watch for walkers. I have three things I need to keep safe. Judith, the horse, and my gun. After half an hour of grazing and only a couple of walkers, I put the horse back in the garage for the time being.

"Let's see what we can find eh Judith?" I say, talking to her as I walk back inside.

She just looks up at me. She then starts to play a round of tug o' war with my hair. I don't pay attention to it and look around. Behind the bar there is a door. I open it and spot a big safe. This must've been the office, telling by the desk and stack of papers with overdue bills stamped in red on it. The safe in the corner behind the desk is already opened. I open it wider and find two pistols and a box of ammo. I put the stack of paper in the trash can beside the desk and take out the extra mag in my backpack, carol's gun and her dagger, and my gun. I check the mag in my gun right now, half empty. I smile as I see that the bullets in the box are the same as the bullets in my gun. Ok, so I now have four handguns, two daggers, and a box of ammo. I'm lucky right now. I put more bullets in the mag and put the other weapons in my backpack. My stomach grumbles. I search my backpack for food. I have run out of food for the both of us. Shit fuck. I check the bar, which usually has snack foods. Nothing. I go around back and see a few walkers clawing at the door of the garage.

"Get away from my horse!" I shout.

That draws them to me and I cover Judith's ears as I fire. They are all dead. I know there will be more. I get the horse out and ride off. It's noon now. I look around for a safe place. Judith starts to whimper. I look down and she tugs on my hair.

"What? what's wrong?" I ask as I slow down.

She squirms in the sling. I stop the horse on the side of the road and get down. I take her out just in time as she pukes. I rub her small back and pat it, trying to comfort her. I search my backpack again and almost cry in relief. A packet of crackers sits at the bottom. I get them out and hand one to Judith as I settle her back in the sling. As she gnaws on the salty cracker I spot a trail veering off the side of the road. I see a pair of footprints. I decide to follow the footprints. The dirt path takes us to a small suburb. I look around. One road, seven houses, and a group of walkers. I screw my silencer on my gun and shoot them all. Three houses of different sizes line the street, with a grand two story house at the end on the street.

"Ah!" I hear someone shout.

It sounded like it came from a backyard to my right. I flick the reins and speed off to the person.

"Maggie?" I say when I see the woman standing over a dead walker.

"Charlotte?" she says back, looking up at me on the horse.

"Is that Judith?" she asks.

"Yeah. I got her out in time," I say, revealing the baby to her.

She smiles. We were in a home garden. The boxes of soil are filled with mostly rotten vegetables. Beside maggie is a basket of carrots and broccoli.

(A/N I looked up a calendar for planting in georgia at september and it listed those two among some others if anyone was wondering)

"Do you have any others with you?" I ask.

"Yeah, Sasha and bob. We are camped out in the house next to this one," she explains.

"Do you know where glenn is?" I ask.

The horse flicks its tail, shooing the flies away. She glances down at her wedding ring and shakes her head. I nod.

"Can I stay with you all?" I ask, trying to clear the tenseness in the air with the previous question.

She nods and says, "Follow me."

I get off the horse and follow her, one hand holding the reins, the other hand holding my gun. Judith ate half the cracker, crumbs on her onesie. She looks confused and I smile at her for reassurance. We go to the end of the street to the big house. It's white with four windows on top and four on the bottom, now broken and boarded up. A screened in porch, the screens are tattered now, and a set of double doors.

"Anywhere the horse could stay at?" I ask, not wanting to leave it out here for even a minute.

"Out back. I'll take her for you. Why don't you go in and settle on a room, we have five," she takes the reins and leads it out back.

I mutter a thanks and open the right door of the two. I'm greeted by a grand staircase. The skeletal remains of a chandelier hang above me.

"Sasha? Bob?" I call out.

Sasha comes from the right. I see the back of a couch and a fireplace.

"Charlotte. Glad to see you again," she says relived.

She smiles, "And Judith. I was worried if she made it."

I nod and awkwardly go for a hug. We break away when we hear a throat being cleared. Bob stand against the doorway that Sasha came out of with a bandage on his left shoulder. I raise my eyebrows at the dressing.

"Gun shot," he states.

I nod. Sasha leads me into the living room. To my left, two of the four windows I saw outside are here, boarded up and covered in heavy blackout curtains. A chair and the couch block the little light from the fire that is barely above embers. A stack of branches and wood are beside the brick fireplace. To the right is the kitchen. I walk in. White tiles, deep red painted walls, and marble counters with white cupboards. To my right in the kitchen is a set of stairs.

"Back way to the rooms upstairs," I hear maggie say from behind.

"Were there any walkers?" I ask, not turning around.

"No, it was deserted when we got here," she explains.

A cold breeze blows through the curtains. I shiver some. I take off my backpack and sit on the couch. I dig out my army green jacket, a gift from my father, that is warm on the inside and a bit big. I put it on and smile some.

"Is the horse secure?" I ask maggie, staring at the fire.

I check my watch, almost four. Almost sunset.

"Yes, doors and locks and food," she reassures me.

I feel reassured. I lean back and take Judith out of the sling and fold the sling, putting it in my bag.

"I'll take the couch," I say.

"Ok, I'm gonna chop up the vegetables and find something else for a stew of some sort," maggie explains, motioning for Sasha to help.

Now it's me and bob. Bob leans against the wall of the fireplace.

"How'd you wind up here?" he asks.

"Saw the trail and the footprints. Decided to follow them and heard maggie scream. The rest is up until now," I tell him, letting Judith play with my hair.

"And before that?" he asks.

Flashes of carol come to my mind. Judith tugs me out of it, literally. I remain silent, staring into the fire.

"What about you? How'd you guys end up here?" I ask, changing the subject.

"We ran. I almost bled out," he says.

A tense silence fills the air, besides the cracking of he wood in the fire and the commotion in the kitchen.

"Supper's almost ready y'all," maggie announces to us.

She carries in a pot and a wooden spoon for stirring. She crouches down in front of the fire and reaches for something on the side of the fireplace. A crane that hold things, perfect for pots.

"Used to be a slave plantation house. The slaves would cook the meals with this for their master and his family," she explains as she puts the pot on the crane over the fire.

She adds a log and pokes at the embers, coaxing it to consume the log into the fire, wrapping the flames and burning it. Judith squirms and I set her on the floor in the kitchen under close watch. I tug my jacket around me tighter. Tomorrows priorities are to find food for Judith and keep this house standing, also to find some water that isn't contaminated with walkers.

"Supper's ready now," she says.

I scoop up Judith and head into the living room. I get a bowl and share with her, blowing on it before letting her slurp it noisily out of the spoon. After dinner, we just sit around in silence, listening to the wind, which is picking up outside, and the moans from a distance. Maggie taught me the correct way to change Judith. I was getting my pillow out of my backpack when carol's dagger clatters on the floor, gleaming in the low light of the embers. I know they are looking at me. I stuff it back in and put my pillow against the side of the couch. I unhook my bed roll from the bottom of backpack and roll it out.

"I'm heading to bed now," I say to them.

"Ok, see you in the morning," Sasha says.

The others leave and go upstairs. I slip into my bedroll and stare at the dying embers, fading and loosing heat. I'm against the back of the couch while Judith is the little spoon, facing the fireplace asleep. I wonder where carl and rick are. I hope rick is ok, last time I saw him he was clutching his leg behind the overturned bus. He must've gotten shot. I let my worries slip away as my mind succumb to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I wake up and see maggie tending to the fire. I can't tell what time it is outside as I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I realize Judith isn't beside me.

"Where's Judith?" I ask, panic in my voice.

"In the kitchen with Sasha being fed. I'm going on a run today for supplies, want to come?" she asks.

I exhale the breath I was holding in.

I nod, "Yes, let's take the horse."

"Good idea. Let's eat breakfast and talk it over before going out," she says, standing up and placing the poker.

We go into the kitchen. At the circle table set for four, Judith is sitting on the edge in front of Sasha, who is feeding her crackers she must've found somewhere. Judith claps her hands more. Sasha breaks it in half.

"Morning," she greets me, smiling.

"Morning, what's there to eat?" I ask, heading over to the cupboards.

"Not a lot, most of the food is stale. Cereal, chips, and crackers," she says.

I pick the potato chips and stale honey nut cheerios. I sit down beside Sasha and eat the cereal first. Half the box was eaten, so I finish it off and throw it in the trash can under the sink. I decided I didn't want the chips.

"Is anyone low on ammo or weapons?" I ask.

"I am," maggie says.

I motion her to follow me as I go back into the living room. I dig out a handgun and the box of ammo. I give it to her.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"A local shop just down the road. It looks like it might have some stuff for bob's wound and other things," she explains.

She leads me out the back door to the horse. It looks happy to see me as it nuzzles its nose into my hand. I smile and pat its neck while Maggie gets the saddle on. Soon we are on our way. It doesn't take long. I check my watch and see 10:30. It's a duel complex, a laundromat and a small local pharmacy, like a wall greens, called Mark's Meds. We hop off the horse and walk to the entrance. I test the door. Surprised it opens, I poke my head in and quickly reel back.

"How many?" maggie asks.

"About 7, I didn't get a good look. I don't want to leave the horse out here. We can draw them out," I say to her.

She nods and asks, "How are we gonna do that?"

I take out my dagger and press the tip on my skin until I break it and a pearl of blood appears. I winced and wiped my knife. I let it run down my index finger. I open the door wide open and smear my blood on the door frame. The walkers sniff at the air and turn to us.

"Wait until they are at the door, then stab them," I say, handing her my knife.

I don't want more walkers on our asses by shooting loud shots. I miscalculated, there weren't 7, there were 6. I shoot 4 and maggie stabs the other two.

"Food, medicine, and blankets. Flashlights as well," I say.

I add, "I'm gonna keep watch of the horse. Take my gun."

I hand her my gun and take my dagger. I wipe off my blood.

"Try to find a band aid," I call to her quietly.

I turn around and face the horse. I look around. Trees on the other side of the road. Some leaves are scattered on the road due to no cars in a long time. I wonder how Judith is at base. I bet she is eating crackers or something, maybe pulling at sasha's super curly hair. Maggie comes out a few minutes later, tying up a plastic bag.

"Did you kill carol?" she asks, stopping beside me.

I nod.

"She threatened to kill Judith and take the horse. The knife isn't a trophy, I'm not twisted," I explain.

She doesn't say anything to my explaination.

"Let's go," she says, closing the door to the pharmacy and getting on the horse.

She hands me my gun and I get on behind her. We head back to base.

"Whoa!" maggie exclaims.

We have stopped in the middle of the road, almost back to base. About two dozen walkers turn to us. I get off.

"Go! Get out of here. I will come back," I say, shooting 2.

She flees and I start shooting as they come towards me. I curse under my breath. I ran out of bullets. There are 7 left. I get out my dagger and stab one in the head. The other six grab at me, my hair and clothes. I squirm and was about to give up with I see an arrow sink into a skull. Another falls from a stab. I get out of the circle unharmed. Beth and Daryl run towards me.

"Oh my god, you're alive," I exclaim.

"Hell yeah we are," daryl grumbles, taking out his bolts from the dead walkers.

Beth wipes her dagger on her pants.

"I have a set up. Sasha, bob, judith, and maggie," I tell them.

Beth cries, relieved to hearing where her sister is and that she is alive.

"What are we standing around for? Let's go," daryl says.

I lead them back to the house. Maggie runs out the front and clutches her hysterical sister in her arms. Daryl goes inside for a room. I go in and scoop up a happy judith. I kiss the top of her head and settle down on the couch. I check my watch, almost four. The sun is almost on the horizon, we have light for about an hour and 30 minutes. Maggie shows me the stuff she got from the pharmacy. Medicine, baby food, a jar of peanut butter, a box of band aids, and two blankets.

"I'm going to go pick some vegetables from the garden nearby. Beth can come with me," maggie says.

Maggie grabs the basket in the kitchen and leaves with her. I open the box of band aids andtake one out. I chuckle to myself. It's spiderman band aids. I take it and wrap my index finger in it. I place the box in the kitchen on the counter. I turn around and see daryl.

"Gonna go huntin'," daryl mumbles.

He walks out the back. I walk back into the living room with judith on my hip. I place her on the couch and go over to the fire. I don't know where the others are at. I poke at the fire until the flames are high.

That night for dinner is roasted squirrel and fried carrots. We all sit around eating that night. I chop some squirrel meat into tiny pieces for judith after she ate the small baby food jar and wanted some of my food. When everyone else went to bed, I stayed up, peeking out the window when the fire was low enought that it wouldn't attract walkers. I ran a finger over my bottom lip, suddenly wanting to know what it would feel like to have a certain someone's pressed against them. As I stare out into the empty street on this cold night, I fantasize on different ways I could find carl. Even thought I spent a lot of time with the other kids, I knew how much carol meant to daryl. If he found her dagger he would know what happened. I know he might kill me. Carl once told me that he thought they were secretly dating. I agreed. She did call him pooky one time and he didn't mind it. Suddenly my thoughts went to my family. My brother was the last to be 'put down'. Todd was only 11, he didn't know much about what was going on at the time, he just obeyed me or my parents. I sniffle. He looked more like my dad, who had blonde wavy hair and hazel eyes. I looked more like my mom who had straight brown hair and blue eyes. She was always there for me. I swipe away a single tear and sniffle. I take off my shoes and change into sweat pants. Judith is upstairs with Beth. I stare at the embers from under my bed roll until I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

ONE WEEK LATER

So far we have not found any more of our group. So for now we just have Daryl, maggie, beth, bob, Sasha, and Judith. Judith is starting to learn how to walk. Daryl goes on daily hunts for food while maggie goes to scavenge. Bob and Sasha get water and chop wood for the fire. We never let the fire go out. Beth and I take turns getting vegetables, taking watch for walkers, and watching Judith. Upstairs is a small balcony perfect for a person with a gun and a pair of binoculars. Every day I hope I see carl and possibly rick, walking down the dirt path I came upon. I wonder how far this place is from the ruined prison. Beth is out at the garden where I first came here. Woods surround this small road, besides the dirt road, we are hidden. I haven't been in the other houses. Yesterday that is what Maggie and bob did, clear out the houses and find warm clothing. I got a couple pairs of good warm socks that are perfect with my boots. I barely wear my tennis shoes anymore. I sweep the perimeter of the street one more time, then go downstairs to Judith. When no one is watching Judith, we put her in the kitchen with some cups and block the back way upstairs and into the living room. I step over the coffee table pushed up against the back way upstairs and sit in front of her, placing my gun and binoculars on the table.

"Hey little tulip," I coo to her while picking her up.

She giggles and tugs on my hair. That's how we talk. I talk, she tugs. I step over the bench into the living room and going outside to the porch. Beth walks in, lugging the big basket of vegetables inside. I go back in and push the bench out of the way with one arm so she can get through easily. While I wash the vegetables, beth keeps a close eye on Judith and stokes the burned logs in the fire. Maggie comes in and sets a plastic bag on the counter beside me. She unties it and takes out a loaf of ham burger buns.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim as I turn the water off and carefully handle the rare food.

"Yeah, there is a bakery a nine miles south west of the pharmacy," she says happily.

I put down the bread and hug her tight, "This is amazing. Thank you."

It's 2:30, lunch time. Everyone knows when to come in. Sasha and bob come in carrying wood and jugs of water. Daryl comes in with 4 squirrels and a good sized rabbit. Beth comes in with Judith on her hip. We all wait for daryl to get done skinning and cooking the meat so we have something to eat on the bread. Judith eats some squirrel and bread dipped in the juice that we catch from the meat. Daryl is the leader of our group, he is a good one. Maggie is next in charge. We don't go out anymore after lunch. We eat rabbit for dinner with vegetables from the garden today. It's getting colder. We all sit close to the fire. I sit huddled between maggie and beth. Sasha and Bob are cuddled together on the couch. I check my watch, 10:30.

Daryl says, "Get to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

We all nod and say goodnight to each other. Judith takes turns sleeping with either me or beth. Tonight it's beth. I station myself by the window, like every night, I stare out and wonder about something or someone. Sasha told me about the governor last week. What a cruel monster. I get back up and settle in my bed roll, staring at the embers until I fall asleep.

I wake up early to the wood cracking in the flames. Daryl is crouched beside it, stoking the flames higher. I sit up and press my hand over my hair. I take the two hair ties out and fix it in a high bun like always.

"Morning," daryl mumbles to me.

I go over and hold my palms out to the flames and echo his response back to him.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask.

"Whatever we have," he says, getting up and putting on his jacket with the wings on the back.

It's getting colder. He gets his crossbow and bolts.

"Be back later," he mumbles before leaving out the back.

Maggie comes in a few minutes later. I get up and grab my gun and the basket.

"I'm gonna get my chore over with," I joke to maggie, tugging on my green jacket and slipping my boots, zipping them up.

She chuckles by the fire, warming up like I did a minute ago. I walk quietly over to the kitchen and grab a ham buger bun and a cup of water. I eat quick and leave. As I walk down the street, I think of the canned food in the house I stayed in the first night. The sun is up and the birds are too. I jog the rest of the way to the garden. I sing under my breath as I search for ripe vegetables. I get half a basket full of carrots and broccoli. There is no more vegetables that are perfectly ripe. I pick up the basket when I hear four shots west, not too far. I drop the basket and run to the gun shots. I come to a big white house. There are blood marks on the door and the door itself is broken. I hear someone puke to my left in the back. I run. I gasp.

"C-carl?" I exclaim.

He wipes his mouth and his blue eyes snap to mine.

"Charlotte," he says.

I walk to him and pull him into a hug. I put my arms around his neck in this hug, tipping back his hat. I see the pile of walkers. I pull my head back and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm glad I found you," I say.

He smiles at me, "Me too."

We let go of each other and walk down the road. He looks left and right.

"Cool," he mutters.

As we walk, his hand brushes mine. I take it and lace my slim fingers into his. I squeeze once, he echoes. We do that, laughing and smiling. We stop in front of another big white house. Carl takes a light that lights up path ways from the ground and lets go of my hand. He hands me the sack and goes up to the door. He slams his shoulder into it and falls on his back. I cover my chuckle with a cough, he playfully glares at me. He wedges the pointy tip in the door and pries it open. I smile and follow him in. We go into the fancy kitchen that has been ransacked. He gets some cans from a cupboard and I get out more from another one, setting it on the table.

"Keep getting more food. I'm gonna go clear upstairs," he says.

I nod and continue to find cans. I hear him climb the stairs. I tune out the world and dig around in the cupboards. I hear shots upstairs. I drop the can of beans I was holding and grab my gun.

"Carl!" I yell, racing up the stairs.

I trip and slam into the top stair, knocking the wind out of myself. I wheeze and wince, knowing I will have a bruise in the morning on my ribs. I hear a door slam shut. I see Carl's back. I peer over his shoulder. He wrote, Walker inside. Got my shoe, didn't get me.

He turns around and smiles at me. I look down and see his shoe gone.

"Follow me," he says.

I follow him back down to the kitchen and he pulls a bench over and gets on the counter. He jumps down with a big can of chocolate pudding. I follow him again back upstairs. He opens a window in the next room with a can opener and two spoons. We climb onto the roof and start eating the pudding. When I had enough, I put down my spoon.

"Carl, stop eating for a minute," I tell him.

He puts down the tub of pudding and his spoon and turns to me. I take his hand.

"Judith is alive," I say.

"W-what?" he exclaims, a smile on his face.

I nod, "Yeah. I got her out in time and-"

I'm cut off by him throwing his arms around me in a hug. I loose balance and fall back. I grunt at the impact. In the time I fell back, he had shifted so his legs were on either side of me. He pulls back his head and looks at me. His left hand cups my cheek and his eyes glance down at my lips. I barely nod as he leans down. He was being too slow, so I grab the front of his shirt and lean up at the same time. Our lips connect. I almost cry in relief at the prolonged desire finally being done. I wrap my arms around his neck. We break the kiss after a few moments for air. I smile and tip back the hat. His lips tasted like chocolate pudding.

I grin and say, "You taste like chocolate pudding."

He smiles and says, "You do too."

I go up for another kiss when he says, "Wait, somewhere not in the open."

I nod and follow him back to where we first met again. He leads me around. We walk through the living room and I stop at the sight of rick.

"He's fine," carl reassures me.

I nod and take his hand as he leads me upstairs. He opens the door on the second floor into a green room. A teenage boy's bedroom. He closes the door behind him and wraps his arms around my waist, tilting his head in for a kiss. I lean in faster and eagerly connect our lips. As we kiss, he moves forwards, making me go backwards. My hand goes from his shoulder to the edge of his hat, gripping it and dropping it on the ground. His hands tug my jacket off, discarding it on the floor, revealing my plain black t-shirt. Now that the hat is off, I run my fingers through his hair. It's damp from water, he probably took a shower before leaving. The back of my legs hit something and I fall ungracefully onto something soft. A bed. I wrap my legs around carl's waist as we begin to move our lips in sync, breathing heavy through our noses. I draw my fingers from his hair and slide them underneath his shirt. He shivers as I trace the very faint outlines of his torso, hinting abs. I dare run a finger over the elastic of his boxers and snapping it on his skin. One hand that was gripping my waist is now in the crook of my knee, squeezing it in response of my bold move. I pull back from the heated make out and sit up, removing my hands from underneath his shirt.

"I should probably get back to the others, You can stay or go," I say, panting a little.

"I'm gonna stay, wait for dad to wake up," he says.

I nod and shift to the edge of the bed. I crouch down and grab his hat, handing it to him. I kiss him sweetly and break away, leaving him leaning in for more. I laugh and leave the house. I go around the front and see michonne.

"Michonne?" I ask.

She turns to me and smiles. I motion for her to come around to me.

"I have a camp with some of the others. Rick and carl are in there," I say, pointing to the door I just came out of.

She nods and goes in. I run back down the street and to base.

"Where the hell have you been!" daryl yells once I step into the living room.

Everyone is there. I can't stop smiling.

"I found rick, carl, and michonne," I announce.

They stare at me in shock.

"They have a bigger house, food, and there are other big houses as well," I explain.

Daryl nods, "I guess everyone pack up and follow charlotte."

"I'll take the horse," I say while rolling up my bed roll.

Everyone else goes upstairs to pack. I get the sling out and put Judith in it. I zip up my backpack and carry it out to where the horse is. I hop on the horse and wait outside for the others. They come out with their bags. I give directions to daryl and tell him I needed to grab something in the house. I grab the cups for Judith and hurry outside. I lock up the house and get on the horse. I see rick is up and on the porch in a rocking chair with the others around him, reconnecting. He sees me on the horse. I slide off the horse and let my backpack drop to the ground. I walk to him until I'm in front of him. He is standing in front of me, towering over me. Slowly, he averts his eyes to the sling. He shudders as tears well up in his eyes at his happy daughter. He takes her in his arms and sits down, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You have no idea how thankful I am to you, Charlotte," he says quietly.

"You shouldn't be thankful," I deadpan.

He is too busy rejoicing with his daughter to have caught my statement. Not everyone let that brush off. I lead the horse to the back shed and head back inside with my backpack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

All of our stuff is in the living room. The knot carl had tied had been cut and the couch had been moved. Everyone's things are piled in the middle of the living room. Rick leans against a wall for support while he holds Judith. I stand beside carl.

"Alright. There are 4 bedrooms here and 4 bedrooms over at the other house. Who is staying here?" rick asks at the end.

"I am," I pipe up.

"Which room are you claiming?" rick asks, turning to me.

"Carl's," I say, nodding.

Daryl scoffs and says, "With all your hormones raging, we don't want any more babies."

"Shouldn't you trust us? We are 14, practically adults-" I say.

"No, only teenagers. Stuck between kid and adult." He corrects me.

"Can you not trust that two teenagers can sleep together without having sex?!" I exclaim in disbelief.

"No, I can't." He retorts.

I huff angrily.

"Stop treating me like a child and more like an adult!" I snap.

"I will when you stop acting like one." He snaps back.

I bristle at his sharp words. My hands are clenched. With a clenched jaw I take my backpack.

"I'll stay at the other house," I snarl as I leave, locking and loading my gun so I can kill the walker.

I run upstairs and kill the walker quick. I grab carl's shoe and put it in the hallway where the door is. Going back upstairs, I take a look around in my new room. A queen bed, dresser, nightstand, and window seat. One door, which I find out is a walk in closet. The room is plain cream. The bedding is pine green with white pillows. I have a big window with a window seat as well. I put my backpack by the door and unpack some clothes, putting them in the top two drawers out of the eight. I sigh, sitting on the bed. I spot out the window the two spoons and can opener, making me remember the shoe. I get up and go downstairs, get turn shoe.

"Here's your shoe," I say to carl as I walk through the door, throwing the shoe to him.

The others things are gone. He is sitting on the couch with Judith.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

I sit down next to him. Judith crawls over to me and tugs on my hair.

I smile, "Hello chickadee."

She lets go of my hair and crawls back to carl.

"Daryl is out hunting, maggie is checking for food in other houses down this street. Sasha and bob are chopping wood and getting water, beth is watching for walkers, dad is somewhere around here," he informs me.

I nod.

"I'm glad she is ok. When I saw the baby carrier..." he trails off.

I nod to him, understanding the trauma and guilt of a loved one being killed. I have experienced it first hand.

_Panting, I arrive at the house we had been staying in for a few months now. A bag of squirrels in one hand, my silenced gun in the other. I use snares and bring my gun just in case the eaters came upon me. Sound attacks them, we learned that last month. _

_I walk up to the back door, the one that we use, when I hear, "Lottie!" _

_It's coming from the old small shed in the corner of the backyard. I walk over to it and open the door. In it is todd, his big brown eyes portraying fear. His small frame is shaking and his bag is right beside him. _

_"What are you doing out here?" I ask, sitting beside him and closing the door. _

_"Mom got stabbed and turned. Someone came by and j-just stabbed her! I mean, who would do that?" he says in disbelief._

_"Where's kit?" I ask. _

_I have a feeling I already know what happened._

_He sighs, wiping fat tears from his cheeks and says, "He couldn't put her down."_

_I smile sadly, Kit loved my mother very much. He would never hurt her, even if she was a eater. It takes bravery to put down a person, eaters are just threats, you don't feel anything for eaters unless you know them. If you hesitate, they will bite you and you ten into one as well. It's a never ending cycle of stupidity. I will always keep todd safe. Even if it means I have to do things I wouldn't do before the world went to shit. _

_"I'm going to go put them down," I say, getting up with my gun._

_"No!" he blurts out. _

_"Don't leave me," he whines._

_I turn to him and lean down to his eye level. I get my extra gun and hand it to him. I taught todd how to shoot last month as well as fighting with a dagger._

_"You stay behind me. If you see mom or kit, tell me or shoot for the head. No bites. No scratches okay? We are going to survive," I say._

_He turns the safety off and nods. I motion for him to follow as I climb the steps to the back door. I turn the door and point my gun in the hallway. I walk slowly, tense, and alert for any moans or shuffled movements. I whistle low. Kit appears in front of me, or what used to be kit. I hear todd's shallow breathes as he sees him. I shoot kit in the head without hesitation. Kit slumps to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his head. I step over his body and look around the living room. I thought todd was behind me. I thought the door to his left was closed. I thought I heard shuffling upstairs. I thought wrong._

_He screams as his mother -no, monster- sinks it's teeth into his neck and rips a chunk out. _

_"NO!" I roar, shooting it twice in the head._

_That was a stupid mistake, waste an extra bullet on something that doesn't deserve an extra one. I catch my baby brother in my arms. Tears blur my vision. _

_"No, no, no," I murmur as I apply pressure on a fatal wound, one I know that will kill him in seconds._

_"I promised you something I couldn't keep. I'm sorry baby brother, I'm sorry," I sniffle as tears roll down my cheeks._

_He chokes on his own blood as it comes up from his throat. _

_"Love…you," I hear him say before his brown eyes glaze over and he stops choking._

_I half scream half sob, pressing my forehead gently to his which is still warm. I press the barrel of my gun to his temple and put him down. His head jolted from the impact, making mine jolt as well. I wipe my tears and realize it's dark. I run out and get our bags. I sleep in the kitchen, away from the bodies in the hallway. Next morning I wake up to the smell of death, and a mind of grief. I stuff the useful things in my bag, but can't bring myself to pry his gun from his hand. _

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt a thumb brush gently onto my cheek. I snapped out of my flashback. I see a flash of blonde hair going to the stairs. Judith is no longer in carl's lap, so I settle myself into his arms and on his lap as I let tears flow free down my cheeks. He holds me tight.

"What were you thinking about?" he whispers to me.

I stay silent. I'm not ready to tell anyone that. He sighs and slowly rubs my back.

"Is rick here?" I ask, changing the subject and getting up, wiping under my eyes and sniffling.

He nods and points to the kitchen. Rick is sitting at the round table. I sit down across from him. I can hear him wheezing from here, which is a bad sign. He looks like shit, half his face is swollen.

"When the prison went down, I came upon a house and found a lot of canned foods. I want to go on a two day trip for it," I propose to him.

He nods, "Do you want someone to go with you?"

"Could carl come?" I ask.

"We won't..." I trail off, blushing.

He shakes his head, smiling a little, "I know you won't. I'm sorry, but I need him in my sight at all times. Do you have priorities? My children and my gun are my priorities. I hope you can understand where I'm coming leave tomorrow morning"

I nod, a bit sad that carl can't come though. I go back into the living room.

"Want to see my room?" I ask him.

He nods and tells rick we are going to the other house. I open my door, which still has the chalk written on it.

"It's nice," he says after he slowly turned in a circle.

I sit on the window seat. It's long enough that if I lay my body down, there is still some room below my feet. He sits beside me and looks out the window. He chuckles.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"We left our spoons and the can opener on the roof," he explains, pointing to the items, which are shiny in the sun light.

I check the time, it's 3:49. The others should be heading back by now. I turn my head and look at him. He looks back at me and leans in. I smile as my heart races. I lean in as well. Soon, we are kissing. Slowly this time. He shifts me into his lap and angles his head so that the kiss deepens. I slide my fingers into his hair. The hat was knocked off after the first few seconds when our lips touched. His hand glides up my back and settles right below my bra strap, just like when we were dancing back at the prison. He presses me closer to him and I smile. I wrap my legs around his waist because I knew I was bound to get pins and needles if I keep them bent. I hear the door knob turn and had just enough time to detach my lips from carl's and see beth frozen in the doorway.

I get off of carl's lap and clear my throat, a blush rising to my cheeks as I feel embarrassed that beth caught us.

"Supper's ready," she announces.

I nod and follow her out. Carl came out after he picked up his hat from the ground. We all go back over to the main house. Dinner is beans, rabbit, and carrots. Judith decides she wants to sleep with rick tonight. Me, daryl, Sasha, and bob go back to the other house. I say goodnight to the others and close my bed rooms door. I remind myself to clean the chalk off tomorrow before leaving. I change into a long t shirt over my sweats. I keep my hair down so my ears and neck won't be exposed to the cold that creeeps in through the windows. I get under the covers and lay on my back, staring blankly at the ceiling above me and thinking about today.

How will carl take that I'm leaving tomorrow? Will something bad happen when I'm away? What if there is a huge herd and they wipe us out? My mind wonders through endless 'what ifs?' as I feel myself relax and fall into sleep. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear a noise downstairs. I get my gun and sneak down the stairs. When I reach the bottom, I relax. It's only maggie coming over to visit beth. I go back up stairs and climb back into bed. It takes me longer to fall asleep this time because I had been moving. I wish todd was still here. If I could pick any person to be alive, it would be my baby brother. I fall asleep with him haunting my dreams.


End file.
